


[Podfic] Toph Bei Fong Overcomes Her Initial Misgivings To Discover Newer Fresher Misgivings Beneath Them (by Nextian)

by F5Bobcat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F5Bobcat/pseuds/F5Bobcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the hilarious story by nextian!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Toph Bei Fong Overcomes Her Initial Misgivings To Discover Newer Fresher Misgivings Beneath Them (by Nextian)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toph Bei Fong Overcomes Her Initial Misgivings To Discover Newer, Fresher Misgivings Beneath Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357958) by [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral). 



I started this podfic as a short practice run at podficing, just to test out my audio program, but it was so much fun to play with these character's that I felt I had to share. I'm planning on recording the entire series, but until then, here's part one.

 

Mediafire MP3 link: [Toph Bei Fong Overcomes Her Initial Misgivings To Discover Newer, Fresher Misgivings Beneath Them](http://www.mediafire.com/?36pw5mcjjroufyx)


End file.
